Blog użytkownika:ShockFury/Nie żałować... niczego
A więc to nowy blog w którym będę umieszczać swoje krótkie historyjki :, tak zwane "one party" lub "one shoty". Mam nadzieję, że się spodobają C: ' 'Jedyni Tacy... Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem, '' ''Powiedz mi coś o co Cię w marzeniach proszę, Powiedz... *** Biedronka stała na jednym z dachów wpatrując się w tętniący życiem Paryż. Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy. 14 lutego, Walentynki i do tego w Mieście Miłości. Sama chciała mieć tak jak inni : świętować Walentynki z ukochaną osobą. Jednak wiedziała, że tak nie będzie... Chłopak którego kochała traktował ją jak koleżankę, a Czarny Kot był zakochany w niej aż po kocie uszy. Niekiedy rozmyślała nawet żeby dać mu szansę, jednak miłość do Adriena zawsze zwyciężała. - Co tu robisz?- łagodny głos przyjaciółki odezwał się za jej plecami. - Siedzę i użalam się nad sobą.- zażartowała niebieskooka, odwracając się do szatynki. - W to nie wątpię.- dziewczyna zaśmiała się.- Znowu twoje problemy "on czy on"? - Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz.- Biedronka uśmiechnęła się.- Tak... Miałaś kiedyś taki problem? Mogłabyś mi coś doradzić? - Ja?- Heaven Girl rozejrzała się wokoło.- Wiesz... Miałam taki problem, dopóki nie okazało się, że to jedna i ta sama osoba. - Aha...- Biedronka posmutniała.- A może ja powinnam być sama? - Gadasz głupoty.- modelka spojrzała na miłość swojego kuzyna.- Jeszcze wszystko się wyjaśni, zobaczysz. Nie poprawiło jej to zbytnio humoru, jednak przestała się tym na chwilę przejmować. Teraz trzeba było tylko zaczekać na kuzyna Heaven Girl. Jak zwykle zjawił się lekko spóźniony. - Znowu się trochę spóźniłeś, kotełie.- powiedziała szatynka, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. - To tym razem przez Plagga! Nie przeze mnie!- burknął urażony. - Kłótnie rodzinne zostawcie na potem, teraz trzeba dorwać akumę.- Biedronka w ostatniej chwili udało się zatrzymać bójkę kuzynostwa. *** Młoda szatynka szła korytarzem, gniewnie warcząc. Znowu Chloe wyprowadziła ją z równowagi, komentując jej przyjaźń z Marinette. Dziewczyna wpadła do swojego pokoju, wymierzając idealny kopniak w twarz specjalnego manekina, na takie okazje. Walnę go kilka razy w twarz aż w końcu uspokoiła się, opierając się o niego głową oraz dysząc. - Nad! Gdzie jesteś?!- usłyszała krzyk kuzyna, jednak go zignorowała.- Nad! Tutaj jesteś. Coś się stało? - Ja ją kiedyś zabije...- wysyczała wściekła. - Ją czyli...?- Adrien nie wiedział o kim mówi dziewczyna. - Ugh... Chloe!- wbiła pazury w manekina.- Jak jeszcze raz powie coś obraźliwego o Marinette, to chyba ją rozszarpie własnymi rękami. - Wiem, że to twoja przyjaciółka... - I dziewczyna, którą kochasz a tego nie wiesz.- wyszeptała cicho tak by nie usłyszał.- Adrien, czy nie zastanawiałeś się kim jest Biedronka? - Nawet nie wiesz ile razy. Choć wiem, że ty znasz jej prawdziwą tożsamość... - No właśnie. Mam już dość, że znacie się w prawdziwym życiu a tego nie wiecie. Postaram zorganizować wam spotkanko...- Nadzieja uśmiechnęła się chytrze. - Co kombinujesz?- zapytał widząc piszącą coś na kartce dziewczynę. - Jak to co? Dziś Walentynki, idealny dzień na zdobycie dziewczyny. - Zrobisz to? Dlaczego?- zapytał zdziwiony. - Słuchaj kuzynie.- szatynka odwróciła się do blondyna.- Sama miałam podobnie jak wy. A teraz chciałabym wam w tym pomóc. I nikt mnie w tym nie powstrzyma. - Nie śmiałbym tego robić.- chłopak zaśmiał się.- Rób co uważasz. Ja lecę dać Plaggowi ser. - A od kiedy koty latają?- dziewczyna uniosła brew. - Od kiedy ich kuzynami są smoki!- odkrzyknął zielonooki na co szatynka zaśmiała się. *** Marinette siedziała na krześle, przy biurku odrabiając pracę domową. Przy okazji kończyła projekt biedronkowej sukienki. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk przy dostawaniu SMSa. Włączyła telefon, wchodząc w wiadomości. Wiadomość była od... Nadziei? Dziewczyna otworzyła wiadomość. - Spotkajmy się o 16:00 w parku, przy altanie.- przeczyta Marinette. - A więc masz jeszcze dwie godziny.- powiedziała Tikki. - Racja.- dziewczyna wróciła do zadania domowego. *** W domu Agrestów trwało małe... Kazanie, jeśli można tak uznać. Nadzieja tłumaczyła właśnie kuzynowi swój plan zeswatania. Chłopak słuchał jej uważnie niekiedy dorzucając własne uwagi. - Jeśli niczego nie schrzanisz będzie dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze zareaguje... - Nadzieja ma nadzieję.Heh.- uśmiechnął się.- Obiecuje nic nie schrzanić. - A jeśli ją skrzywdzisz...- dziewczyna wskazała poharatany manekin.- Skończysz jeszcze gorzej! - Yyyy...- chłopak zawiesił się patrząc na wskazany przedmiot.- Jasne! - Dobrze.- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. ** 16:00** Adrien stał w altanie czekając na przyjście dziewczyny, która naprawdę jest Biedronką. W krzakach obok kryła się Nadzieja, która miała zamiar wszystko zobaczyć i nagrać. Blondyn stał oparty o jedną z belek gdy usłyszał kroki. Ujrzał ku jego zdziwieniu... Marinette! Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc ją. Marinette widząc go również znieruchomiała. - Eyyymm... A gdzie Nadzieja?- zapytała. - Yyyy...- chłopak zaciął się. Właśnie zrozumiał, że dziewczyna którą kochał była zawsze przy nim. - Halo! Ziemia do Adriena! Co się stało, że tak znieruchomiałeś?- dziewczyna zaśmiała się na co chłopak nabrał rumieńców. - Ej stary, całujesz czy nie?- Plagg przysiadł na ramieniu chłopaka. Oboje wytrzeszczyli oczy. - Się porobiło.- Tikki wyjrzała z torebki dziewczyny. - CO?! TO NAPRAWDĘ TY!?- krzyknęli jednocześnie. ** W krzakach** Nadzieja miała wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje. - Normalnie coś mnie zaraz trafi. - A co takiego?- Moony wyjrzała z torebki dziewczyny. - No pacz na nich. Stoją jak te kołki.- skrzyżowała ręce. - Masz rację Nad.- Moony westchnęła siadając na jej ramieniu. *** - Zaraz czekaj...- Marinette zmrużyła oczy. - Mari.. Co z tobą? - Podrywałeś mnie kiedy byłeś Kotem. Co to miało być?- Marinette skrzyżowała z zadowoleniem ramiona. - No wiesz... Ja.. Ten...- chłopak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. I wtedy dziewczyna zrobiła coś co go kompletnie zszokowało. Przyciągnęła go do siebie za koszulkę i pocałowała... *** Kiedy jestem z tobą, Kiedy oddaję się marzeniom... Zawsze chce być z tobą... Written in the Stars To na razie tylko one-part, może zrobię jeszcze z tego bloga. Ale to się zobaczy. ______________________________________________________ Leżał na swoim łóżku, patrząc w biały sufit. Nie miałam na nic ochoty. Mój czas z moją przyjaciółką minął. Moony musi znaleźć nową super-bohaterkę. Ja jestem na to za stara. Z trudem podniosłam się z łóżka. Od mojej ostatniej walki z Red Snake'iem, mam problemy z kręgosłupem i stawami. Kiedy była ta walka? Jakieś 30 lat temu. Miałam wtedy dwadzieścia lat, a teraz pięćdziesiąt. - To się stało Aurelie?- Moony obudziła się. Spojrzałam na nią. Odkąd mi ją powierzono, nie mogłam uwierzyć że ma perę tysięcy lat. Westchnęłam, biorąc ją w obie ręce. Przytuliła się do mojego policzka. - Już czas przyjaciółko.- szepnęłam. Moony kiwnęła głową, wlatując w bransoletkę. Od razu stała się błękitna. Wzięłam ją ostatni raz w ręce i wyszłam z mieszkania. Przez kilka minut szłam chodnikiem aż ktoś nie szarpnął mojej torebki. Odwróciłam się, widząc zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Wystraszyłam się nie na żarty. Nie miałam jak walczyć. A w torebce jest Miracula! Szarpaliśmy się kilka chwil aż nie usłyszeliśmy głosu. - Ej! Nie uczono cię, że nie atakuje się starszych pań?- przed nami stała brązowooka szatynka. Bandzior zaśmiał się i zaczął podchodzić do dziewczyny. Ta jedynie się uśmiechnęła, łapiąc jego rękę. W niecałe kilka sekund powaliła go na ziemię. Kiedy wstał, szybko uciekł. - Nic pani nie jest?- zapytała z troską dziewczyna. - Nie nic.- powiedziałam. - Mam coś dla ciebie w ramach wdzięczności. Wyciągnęłam bransoletkę i wręczyłam ją dziewczynie. Wydawała się być ździwiona ale i szczęśliwa. - Dziękuje.- powiedziała i odeszła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania